You Don't Wanna Know
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: Johnny goes to the library and kills some people. Ah, good times...goood times...


**LoL I finally wrote a JtHM fic that doesn't seem to suck. This just sort of came out of how it annoys me to death when I ask someone something and they go "You don't wanna know." It's like... "Umm, if I didn't want to know, I wouldn't have asked." Hope ya like!**

Ah, the library. Full of knowledge. And other junk. Johnny C. whistled as he walked through the front door on the library, his eyes closed, his arms behind his back, and listening to a classical song, no doubt. Or maybe that's what he was listening to: No Doubt.

"It's my life…don't you forget…" he muttered the tune to the song. Yep. He's listening to No Doubt. "Caught in the crowd…it never ends…"

"HEY!" the librarian yelled. He glared her way. The old woman put a finger to her mouth. "Shhh!" Nny reluctantly lowered the headphones from his ears. He HAD come to a library after all. He didn't find it very smart to listen to music while trying to read. Anything he would read was important to him and he couldn't fully take in the knowledge if the music was blocking it out… beautiful as that music may be. Perhaps just a song with no words. A song like "Ode to Joy." He snickered and walked over the one of the shelves. Yes, a song like "Ode to Joy" where it's simply calming peaceful music to sooth his mind as he read about who-knows what.

He winced as he heard some teenage boys laughing. They, other than himself and the librarian, were the only people in the library. One of them had his own headphones in his ears and was playing the music from his Mp3 player. It was so loud, Nny could understand the words spewing out of the headphones. He rolled his eyes.

"OOH!" one of the guys yelled. "THAT'S wrong!" Nny put his headphones back on and started playing some more music. He whistled to the tune of the song as he searched for something to read. Suddenly, the yelling voices of the teenage boys freaking out over something on a laptop overpowered his headphones. Nny pulled them off and walked over to the five boys. One of them was sitting on a desk with a laptop in his lap.

"Would you boys kindly quiet down? This is a library. People are trying to…" One of them interrupted him by throwing a crumbled up paper in his face.

"Hey, can you throw that away for me?" he said, smirking. Nny gazed down at the paper in front of him.

"Do it yourself. The recycle bin in right there." He pointed to a small recycle bin to their right.

"Whatcha listening to?" one of the boys demanded.

"Nothing now." Nny replied.

"What's this?" another asked, pulling at his head phones.

"They're called headphones." he replied as if they boys were all stupid.

"What _were_ you listening to, then?" Nny paused to glare at them. Then, he began speaking.

"Well, if you must know, it's a classical symphony written by Ludwig Van Beethoven quite a while back. You should listen to it sometime rather than whatever is coming from those little numbs you call headphones. It's quite disturbing even as quiet as it is from here." The boys laughed.

"What century are you from?" one of them laughed. Nny's eyes narrowed.

_Control yourself, Nny… _he thought, _No reason to cause a scene. After all, you ARE trying to stay away from the pointless killing that Psycho-Doughboy and Mr. Eff had always hypnotized you to commit merely to paint a wall that doesn't exist as of now. You need to…_

"Helloooooo!"

"Hey, I think his brain died."

"Hey. Hey dude!" Nny looked at the boy with the laptop. "What happened? You just stopped talking or moving."

"Oh, just thinking…"

"Haha, were you talking to yourself?" Nny didn't answer. Instead, he changed the subject.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Eh, you don't wanna know." The guy with laptop replied, sort of turning his laptop screen farther away from him.

"Umm, yes. I do."

"Uh, no you don't." Nny slapped him in the face. He desperately needed to rant now.

"Excuse ME? How could possibly get it in your immature little brain that you can control me? These are MY thoughts! I control them! You can't know of them unless I tell you! And you think you can change my mind with that little comment? You're trying to tell me what I want and what I don't? If I say I want to see something, I mean I want to see it! It's not reverse psychology. And it doesn't take rocket science to know that!"

"DUDE!" Nny paused. "It doesn't take rocket science to get it when someone says 'you don't wanna know' either." Nny just looked at him.

"You teenagers and your little phrases…" He sighed. "I feel I should leave as so I don't cause any damage with my…ugh…emotions…" He shuddered at the thought of how his little "holiday" had gone. But, that was another story.

"You're pretty weird, man." one guy said. Nny could tell it wasn't the guy with the laptop.

"Don't talk yet. Don't talk until I'm gone. It's best for the both of us." he replied without even gazing behind him and continued to walk. Suddenly, he felt something wet hit him in the back of the head. He whirled around to find the boys laughing at him, one of them holding a small tube where he'd shot a spitball at him.

"Oh, you distasteful little…" Nny started.

"You know, you have a pretty wacky face. Do you have a mirror at home?" Nny's eye twitched. Outside of the building, people gasped as they heard the terrified screams.

"AGGGHH! NO! NO! GET AWAY!"

"IT BURNS!"

"MAKE IT STOP!" People stopped and stared as some blood splattered all over the library windows.

"OH PLEASE NO!"

"NOT THE FACE!"

"AGGH! GET IT OFF!" The door flew off it's hinges and hit a stranger in the face.

"Oops. Sorry." Nny said. As he walked out of the building calmly, someone looked at him.

"What…what HAPPENED in there?" he asked shakily. Nny looked at the stranger. He brushed some blood off his forehead, only smearing it all over his forehead and hand. And after he managed to work up a calm smile, he replied,

"You don't wanna know…"

**Thought it would make a good ironic ending. *shrug* So, please review. I'd like to know if I kept Nny in character well enough. He is very hard to write. Give me constructive criticism, suggestions, etc. :D Just please no flaming. :)**


End file.
